


On The Outside Looking In

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Angst, Points of View, Short, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-19
Updated: 2006-10-19
Packaged: 2018-12-26 21:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12067401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: What if Brian brought Roses?





	On The Outside Looking In

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

  
Author's notes:

I wrote this a long time ago and forgot to put it up.

* * *

The girl was out late walking the streets; it was cold and damp. She walked with slumped shoulders, head down and her hands jammed deeply into the pockets of her sweater. She had no friends, no family, and no one waiting for her when she decided to go home. 

Absently she looked up at an apartment building. She could see neon blue lights glowing from one of the windows. She saw a figure standing in the window. It was a beautiful blonde boy. He had his head pressed up against the window pane looking out into the city night. He looked so sad. She could see the tears streaming down his face from where she stood. She could see him but he couldn't see her. The girl wondered why he was so sad. Her heart ached for him. 

She heard someone approaching and watched as a tall dark haired beautiful man entered the building. His expression was hard to read but he had a slight smile on his lips. He had red roses in his hand. The girl was riveted, she wanted to see the drama unfold. 

Minutes passed and then she saw them. They made a striking couple. The man tenderly brushed away the blonde's tears with his long fingers. She watched with silent delight as he presented the roses to the boy. His smile was so bright and brilliant the girl found herself smiling to. The blonde threw his arms around his lover taking care not to crush the roses. The lovers met in a soul searing kiss that lasted till they needed to breathe. She could see the man saying something to the boy but this far away she couldn't make it out. They stood there framed in the window for all who cared to see. Their love for each other was quite evident. 

It began to rain again. The girl put up the hood on her sweater covering her wheat colored hair. The loving couple blurred in front of her. She looked away brushing a stray tear from her eye. She moved on into the night unnoticed and unknown. Her arms wrapped around her in a lonely hug. It must be nice she thought to be loved like that. Someone to hold you, kiss you, love you.  She'd never had the pleasure of having what the lucky beautiful blonde boy had. Maybe it'd be better if she didn't. 

 

 


End file.
